


believe me

by aghamora



Series: Flaurel Ficlets [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghamora/pseuds/aghamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 11:37 PM when Frank hears the knock on his door. He glances through the peephole and, much to his surprise, finds Laurel on the other side. He pulls open the door with a frown, taking in the sight of her from head to toe.</p><p>“Hey,” he greets.</p><p>She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Immediately, he can sense something is amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: laurel (finally) breaks up with kahn and frank's there to "comfort" her.

It’s 11:37 PM when Frank hears the knock on his door.

He glances through the peephole and, much to his surprise, finds Laurel on the other side. He pulls open the door with a frown, taking in the sight of her from head to toe.

“Hey,” he greets.

She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Immediately, he can sense something is amiss.

“Hi.”

“Everything okay?”

Laurel hesitates. “Can I…?”

He nods and steps aside, closing the door behind her. Laurel sinks down onto his couch and sets her purse aside. Watching her closely, he takes a seat beside her.

“I…” she begins. “I’m sorry for bothering you this late. I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s fine,” he assures her, concerned. “What’s going on, Laurel?”

She sighs.

“Kan and I had a fight. I… It was stupid. I would just always see him in these Facebook pictures with this really pretty blonde third-year he works with at legal aid, and we went to this party tonight and she was all over him. And they were flirting, a-and I got kind of jealous and confronted him about it after that. Then we got into a fight, and… and I think we broke up.”

“You  _think_  you broke up?”

“Yeah,” she mutters. “Well, I mean, I know we did.”

Though he’s beyond glad to hear that, Frank doesn’t know quite what to say, and so they sit like that for a moment in silence, letting the words sink in.

“I’m sorry,” Laurel apologizes again. “I know you don’t want to hear any of this but I… I don’t have anyone I can talk to. Like, really talk to.”

Frank grins. “You can talk to me, princess. I’m listening.”

She gives him a shaky smile, and holds his gaze for just a moment too long before glancing away.

“And I guess I just started thinking… why would he want  _me_  if he could have her? She’s tall and blonde and hot.” She pauses. “Why would  _any_  guy want me if he could have someone like her? I’m not… beautiful like that.”

“You don’t think you’re beautiful?” he repeats incredulously. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?”

She blinks. “Huh?”

“’Course you’re beautiful. Any guy who gets to call himself your boyfriend is the luckiest guy in the world, in my book.”

Laurel gives him a doubtful look. “You don’t have to say that just because-”

“I’m saying it because I mean it. Seriously. If legal aid guy doesn’t realize you’re a dime, then that’s on him – not you.”

She blushes, but still doesn’t look convinced. Sensing that, Frank gets to his feet.

“C’mon.”

Laurel stands and follows him down the hallway, confused. “Where’re we going?”

“You don’t believe me when I tell you you’re beautiful? Fine. Let me show you.”

The moment Laurel sees they’re heading for his bedroom, however, she stops in her tracks.

“I didn’t come here for that, Frank.”

“I know,” he tells her lowly. “We’re not gonna do anything you don’t wanna do. I promise.”

She hesitates, but ultimately follows him inside and comes to stand near the end of his king-sized bed, her eyes appraising him hesitantly, as if getting ready to split at the first sign of danger. 

Frank takes a step towards her and reaches for the buttons on her coat – and it’s dark, but there’s enough light pouring in from the window over his bed that he can see the uncertainty in her eyes. It gives him pause.

“Do you trust me?” Frank asks, his voice deep.

He hears her breath hitch in her throat. She gulps, and shivers, then nods slowly, giving him the go-ahead without a word.

Gradually, he slips his fingers through the buttons on her coat and parts it down the middle. He slides it off her shoulders, and then gently tugs her shirt up and off, leaving her only in her bra and jeans. He strips those away too, making sure he does it slowly, so as not to spook her and send her running.

“Look at you,” he murmurs, pulling back to take in the sight of her body. “You’re so beautiful.”

To say Laurel looks self-conscious would be an understatement. She won’t even look at him, and so he places his lips on her neck, kissing at her pulse point. That earns him a soft sigh, and he feels her relax beneath his touch.

“Sit down.”

Laurel looks confused, but obeys, settling herself down onto the end of the bed. He sinks to his knees before her and leans in to kiss her stomach, then moves higher to her breasts and collarbone, sampling each like the most scrumptious of confections.  

His voice is a purr: gentle, coaxing. “Believe me. Believe me when I say you’re beautiful.”

“Frank…”

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. All of you,” he says between kisses, as his lips explore her naked flesh. “Every single fucking inch. Don’t ever forget it.”

“This is beautiful,” he mutters, to her shoulder. “These are beautiful,” he says, to her breasts. “This is beautiful,” he remarks, to her thigh and leg and hand and foot, meaning every word.

He kisses her all over, and only then does Frank look up at Laurel. Her skin is littered with goosebumps where his lips had touched. Her lip are parted just the tiniest bit, her eyes closed and her head lolling to one side to expose her pale throat.

The sight almost takes his breath away.

“Christ, Laurel.” He shakes his head, genuinely baffled. “How the  _hell_  can you think you’re not beautiful?”

“D-do… Do you really mean that? I mean, you’re not just doing this to-”

“I mean it,” he interrupts her quietly. “If I was your man, I’d tell you every day. And if I was your man, I’d treat you right. Treat you like a queen. Like a fucking goddess.”

Frank returns his lips to her belly, kissing his way down, lower and lower. He stops just above the area where her legs meet, and glances up for approval.

“More?”

She nods frantically. “ _God_ , yes.”

Frank chuckles, urging her to lie back and settling her thin legs over his shoulders. Then, he goes to town, lapping up every last drop of her as if he’s a dying man and she’s his last meal. 

He adds his fingers shortly afterward, pushing them inside her drenched folds and focusing his mouth on her clit. He knows how fast he can make her come this way; he hasn’t forgotten how to read her body. He doesn’t think he’ll  _ever_ forget.

Just as she’s tensing and trembling and teetering on the edge of that sweet release, however, he pulls away.

“Delicious,” he teases, licking his lips greedily. “As delicious as you look.”

She moans. “Don’t… don’t stop, please, I need-”

He silences her by urging her to stand and turning her around so that they’re facing the mirror hanging on his wall above his dresser. As soon as he does, Frank is rewarded by the sight of her reflection: hazy eyes, flushed cheeks, mussed hair. He holds back a groan, and places a kiss on her neck, circling his arms around her waist from behind.

“Watch yourself. See how gorgeous you are.”

She’s panting hysterically, her knees and legs trembling. He’s pretty sure she would’ve collapsed with need by now if he wasn’t there to hold her up.

“I can’t… I can’t watch-”

“You can. Look.”

Her eyes open. The instant they do, he slips a hand between Laurel’s legs, thrusting two fingers inside and grinding her clit with the heel of his hand. Just like he’d known it would, that does it: she comes with a choked little gasp, pitching her hands forward against the dresser to keep from falling. She watches herself in the mirror just like he’d told her to, her features contorted in ecstasy as he rubs her through wave after wave.

Afterwards, he holds her as she recovers, her body leaning back against his, limp and spent.

“Believe me now?” he asks, kissing her hair.

“Mmm,” she hums contently. “Yeah.”

Laurel turns to face him, and promptly glances down, noticing the not-at-all inconspicuous bulge in his slacks.

She frowns. “Do you, um, want to…?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Frank tells her. “This isn’t about me.”

She nods and lowers her eyes. After a moment he hears her sniffle, and places a hand on her chin, urging it back up.

“Hey. It’s okay. Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out. “I don’t know. It still hurts, what he did.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I totally have a thing for brunettes.”

She manages a watery laugh. “Yeah. That does, actually.”

“You’re beautiful,” he reminds her again. “Stunning.”

Laurel sniffs. “What, even like this?”

“You kiddin’ me?” Frank pulls her close, kissing the tears off her cheeks. “ _Especially_ like this.”


End file.
